Right Girl
by shotgunxenvy
Summary: Puck does the wrong thing to the right girl. Loosely based off the song "Right Girl" by The Maine. Puck/Rachel and Finn/Rachel. Very smutty. Kind of sad.


Hey y'all. So, this is my first foray into actually posting things onto instead of just lurking around. I hope you like it. :)

This is a Puck-centric story, but it's 3rd POV.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Glee. Or its characters. Because if I did Puck and Rachel would be together. I also do not own "Right Girl" by The Maine.

* * *

Puck slid into the cab, sighing as he did so. He hadn't had enough alcohol to give him anything other than a buzz, but there wasn't any point in risking the drive home. "Huntington Drive, please."

"That's funny. That's the way I'm going, too." He looked up to see a girl in the backseat with him.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry, I didn't even see you, I can just…" He moved to open the door, but her hand on his arm stopped him.

"No, no, it's fine. Like I said, we're going the same way anyway." She chuckled and flashed a smile at him. "So, what's your name, love?"

He looked her up and down. Short dark hair, giant brown eyes, huge rack, tiny gray dress, legs long as hell, come-fuck-me heels, and a smile on her face that, if she was a guy, could only be considered her 'panty-dropper'. He decided to take the bait. "Puck. And yours, beautiful?"

"Rachel. And is Puck really your name?" she answered, pink tingeing her cheeks.

He grinned. "Naw. My friends call me Puck because my last name is Puckerman."

"What's your real name, then?"

He briefly thought about not telling her, but there was something that just made him want to let her know everything about him. "Noah."

"Noah. I like it. I'm not calling you Puck."

He laughed. " Alright then. What brings you out this way, Rachel?"

"My on-again, off-again jerk of a boyfriend decided we were off again, for good this time I think." She rolled her eyes. "I needed something to take my mind off of it, so I came out looking for some fun. Unfortunately, as you can see by my current lack of inebriation and by the fact I am alone, there was none to be found."

"Well, the night's not over yet… and there's plenty of fun back at my place." He smirked at her. _Say yes, say yes. _

"Well…" She pretended to think, as if there were really any other options. He was really freakin cute. "I suppose. How do I know you're not a serial killer or something of that sort?"

"Do I look like a serial killer?" He laughed. _I don't do I?_

"The best ones never do."

"Well, I'm not, I promise. I don't know how I can prove it other than for you to come with me and find out."

"Convincing argument. Ah, hell, why not?" She grinned. "Just so you know, I don't normally do this kind of thing."

"Of course not. Neither do I."

"Riiiiight. And I'm Megan Fox."

"Pretty damn close."

"You know, I'm going with you already. You don't have to try to flatter me into coming home with you. Although, it's not hurting."

By this point, they had reached her stop. She motioned for the taxi driver to keep going. A few minutes later, they pulled in front of his house. He got out and opened her door for her, then paid the cab driver. "Shall we?"

"We shall." She giggled. He took her hand and led her up to the door, unlocking it and then turning back to her. "Ladies first."

She stepped inside, surveying the room quickly as he shut the door behind them. "Well, I don't see any dead bodies or sharp instruments…"

"I hid them all before I left."

"Hoping to get lucky?"

"Maybe. I'm gonna kiss you now, okay?"

She nodded. He stepped towards her and put his hands on her hips, leaning in until his face was inches from hers. His gaze shifted from her eyes, starting to turn dark with anticipation and desire, to her lips, which were parted slightly. Then he leaned in slowly and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was slow and hesitant at first, each of them learning the other's mouth. But then she grabbed his collar and pressed herself closer to him while sucking his bottom lip between hers, so he took that to mean all bets were off.

He turned her around quickly and pushed her against the door, hand sliding up her side. Her lips parted in a gasp, and he shoved his tongue into her mouth. She adapted to his aggressiveness, not wanting to give up control entirely, and her tongue fought with his for dominance of the kiss. He won, pressing himself even closer by lifting her up, so that her feet were just barely touching the floor. She was about 6 inches shorter than he was, even in her heels, so the angle change made it slightly easier on his neck. After what could have been five minutes or an hour, they both pulled back, all but gasping for air.

"Fuck," she panted. "That was hot." He looked down at her, her lips red and swollen from the kiss, eyes almost completely black with lust, and he shuddered, feeling a rush of blood head straight south. "Let's make it hotter. Can we take it to the bedroom now?"

"You don't have to ask me twice, baby." He put his hands under her ass and lifted her up. Her legs automatically wrapped around him, her heels digging into his back, and he carried her down the hall to his bedroom. She squirmed against him, and she could feel his arousal rubbing against her. He groaned slightly and squeezed her ass hard, and she squealed and giggled. "Noah!"

"What? It's nice!" He chuckled, finally reaching his bedroom. He kicked the door shut behind him and tossed her onto the bed. She laughed as she bounced, but her laughter quickly subsided as he stripped off his shirt, kicked off his shoes, and crawled onto the bed, a look in his eyes that could only be described as pure and unadulterated want. She started to take off her heels, but he shook his head. "Leave them on." She kinked an eyebrow, and he shrugged. "They're fucking hot."

She just smiled as her eyes scanned his body, and she bit her lip as she took in his defined chest, chiseled abs, and a thin line of hair leading directly to what she wanted to see next. He noticed this. "Like what you see?"

She could only nod and bite her lip in response. He smirked at her and raised an eyebrow, and she melted a little on the inside. "Good. There's a lot more where that came from." She couldn't even comment on how cheesy of a line that was because his mouth was on hers again, hot and wet and teeth clashing and tongues dancing.

His hands wandered down her body until they found the zipper to her dress. He pulled it down slowly, making sure to trail his fingers lightly down the path the zipper made, and she shivered at the contrast of the roughness of his kiss versus the softness of his hands. After finally getting it all the way down, he tugged her dress off completely, tossing it on the floor behind him. He pulled back from the kiss and stared. "Wow."

"What?" She blushed, suddenly remembering she wasn't wearing a bra, which left everything exposed to him but a small black piece of fabric that could hardly be called underwear. He had thought her chest was nice in the dress, but out of it was a whole different story. He couldn't help himself; he kissed his way down her neck until he reached her right breast, then took her nipple into his mouth suddenly. She gasped, and it quickly became a moan as he started suckling on it gently. "Christ!'

He looked up at her and grinned. "You can call me Noah."

"Oh wow really you're gonna use that oh my God…" She started to mock the corniness of his statement but his mouth found her other nipple. She arched up into him and whimpered, hand finding its way to the back of his head and tangling in his hair. He kissed back up to her lips, grinding himself into her as he did so, and she moaned his name. "God Noah pleeeease I need…"

"You need what, baby?" He smirked at her, and she glared at him.

"I need these off, first of all." She reached for the button of his jeans, flicking it open and pulling the zipper down quickly. Then she shoved his pants down his legs and he kicked them off, leaving him in his boxers above her. "There. Now we're even." She grinned and ran her fingers over him through the fabric, and he shivered. She continued to stroke him, increasing the pressure slightly.

"Baby if you keep that up we're not gonna get to the main event," he groaned, thrusting his hips slightly into her hand. _But two can play at this game. _He slipped his hand into her panties and rubbed at her clit, and her hips jerked towards him as she cried out in surprise and pleasure. His fingers slid slowly down her folds, teasing her, and then he slipped one inside her, quickly followed by another, and both of them groaned at how wet she was for him. He pumped his fingers in and out, scissoring and twisting until she was too focused on her own pleasure to keep up her ministrations to him. Once her hand moved to grip at his bicep, he stilled his fingers. She whimpered his name, arching her hips upward to try to get him to move again, but he shook his head. "Nuh uh."

He grinned and kissed her again hard as he shoved off his boxers and then all but ripped off the last remaining piece of clothing between them, throwing her panties somewhere across the room. She stopped and stared at him for a minute. "Damn…"

He smirked. _Oh yeah, I am the man right now. _Then he leaned down into her ear and whispered lowly, "Just wait baby. You're gonna feel all of that soon enough." She shuddered and closed her eyes, and then she felt him shift and heard a drawer opening. She grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back to her. He looked at her questioningly. "I'm on the Pill." _FUCK YES. _He didn't think he'd ever been more turned on in his life than this moment.

He settled himself between her legs quickly, not wanting to wait another minute, and they wrapped around his waist, heels digging in slightly. He groaned and slipped inside her an inch at a time easily, and he just about lost it right then. She was so hot and tight and wet around him, he didn't think he was going to make it very long. "Christ baby you're so tight oh my God."

She moaned as a response, and he took it to mean she was ready to go. So he pulled out and pushed back in, aching to just pound into her but not wanting to unless she was okay with it. He soon got his answer. "Jesus Noah," she panted, breath hot on his neck, "please… fuck me harder…"

He obliged willingly, and soon all that could be heard were her whimpers and moans and his grunts. He pushed one leg up to his shoulder to get a better angle, and it worked. He hit that spot inside of her, and her head flew back and she screamed, "Noah!" Her face was the epitome of ecstasy in that moment, and watching her and feeling her getting close was not making it easy for him to keep his composure. He needed to make her come first. "Please… just a little more oh God please… I'm right there baby…"

His hand went to her nipple and twisted at the same time he buried his face in her neck and bit down on her pulse point. All of that combined with him hitting that spot over and over sent her tumbling her over the edge. She cried his name and dug her nails into his hips as she came, her eyes shut tight and her back arched. He didn't last much longer after that; the sight of her and the sound of her screaming his name and the feeling of her walls clenching like a vice around him was all too much. He spilled himself inside her in one of the most intense orgasms of his life with a low moan of "Rachel…" then all but collapsed on top of her.

He caught his breath for a second, then shifted to lie beside her. She couldn't find the energy to move or to look at him. "Oh my God that was amazing. Seriously I think that's some of the best sex I've ever had."

He chuckled. "I agree completely. Let's do it again."

"No argument here. But… can I take these shoes off this time?"

* * *

The next morning, after a quickie in the shower, "My God, four times last night and you wanna go again? If I must," she got redressed and started to leave, but he stopped her.

"So… I'm thinking we should do this again sometime," he said. "I don't think I've had sex like that in ages and we're both currently unattached…"

"So, you're saying you wanna be fuck buddies?" She laughed like she thought he was kidding, but then nodded. "I think that's one of the best ideas you've ever had. You know, because I've heard so many of them and all." She dug through her purse for a pen and, not finding one, grabbed her eyeliner and wrote her number down on his hand. "Call me, love. I'll most definitely answer." And with that, she kissed him softly and left.

He watched her leave, amused, and then went back to his room and grabbed his Blackberry to text her. There was something about this girl that was just… different. And he liked it.

* * *

It had been six months since their little arrangement had started, and Puck had figured something out. After sleeping with her three or four times a week for half a year, he realized he kind of liked Rachel. He really did. Like, enough to stop sleeping with his 'stand-by's,' as he liked to call the girls he only called if he was desperate. In their times between sex, they had talked about just about everything. He felt like he really knew her. She was beautiful, witty, great in bed… and he kind of wanted to keep her around. Like, permanently. She had called him earlier, and when he realized his heart skipped a beat when her ringtone played, he decided that he was going to ask her out on an actual, honest to goodness date that night. As he was pondering, he heard a knock on the door, and he all but ran to open it. _My God I'm like a teenager getting ready to ask a girl to the dance for the first time. Get ahold of yourself Puckerman! _

She was standing there in her tightest little white shirt and a blue jean skirt, and instead of waiting for him to say anything, she kissed him. He returned the kiss with enthusiasm, and led her over to the couch, kicking the door shut behind them. He laid her down gently, and then she pulled back, panting slightly. "Noah, I… we have to talk. And it's serious. Like, it can't wait til this is over," she said, gently pushing him back from where he had started to kiss at her neck.

He looked at her, confused, and she continued. "I… there isn't an easy way to say this at all, so I guess I'm just going to have to come out with it." She took a breath. "My ex and I are getting back together. Which means we're going to have to stop this. And I'm sorry but I know it wasn't anything serious anyway so…"

He stopped her with a kiss. "It's okay. I get it." He was trying to act like his feelings weren't crushed. Guys did not get crushed over fuck buddies that they had no feelings for whatsoever. Nope. "Can we at least do it one more time?"

She chuckled a little. "Yeah." He leaned down and kissed her softly. She tried to take control by biting at his lip, but he wasn't having it. Not tonight; not after what she had just told him. He kept kissing her, making it as sensual as he possibly could. His tongue gently lapped at her bottom lip, and she parted them, letting him explore her mouth for the last time. They both pulled back to catch their breath and looked each other in the eyes; neither of them realizing how reluctant the other was to let this be it.

He kissed his way down her neck to her shoulder, sucking gently on the pulse point there. She sighed softly, and his hands went to the bottom of her shirt, slowly pulling it up over her head. He kissed down her chest, making sure to hit every inch of skin he could reach, before he got to her bra. He reached around her and she arched up, allowing him to unclasp it and slide it off as well, and his fingers gently caressed her arms as he did so. She shivered under the gentleness of his touch.

His mouth continued its task of touching every part of her. He kissed all over her breasts, and briefly took each nipple into his mouth, making her mewl slightly. He made his way down her stomach, over the firm yet soft skin of her abs, dipping his tongue in her bellybutton. She giggled, and the sound went straight to his heartstrings, tugging on them as he realized he wouldn't hear her laugh again. He quickly shook it off. _Noah Puckerman does not get sappy over a fuck buddy. Get it?_

He tugged her skirt down, pulling it off of her legs, and then continued where he left off, kissing over her hipbones and down the insides of her thighs, even getting the little dimple on the inside of her knee that drove her crazy, but ignoring where she wanted it the most. "Noaaaaaaaaah," she whined, jerking her hips up slightly, but he pressed his hand to her hip, holding it down and looking up at her.

"Just… let me do this okay?" She nodded and closed her eyes, letting herself give in to the sensations. He tugged her panties off, finally getting to see all of her again. He tried to memorize her body, to remember it as best he could. _Christ, Puckerman, since when do you care so much?_

He pressed his mouth to her center, kissing it softly before caressing her folds with his tongue, inwardly committing her taste to memory. She whispered his name and brought one hand to his head as he ran his tongue over her clit and back down to her entrance. He circled it once, then dipped in, and she tightened her grip on his strip of hair. He continued to tease her, both with his tongue and his fingers, until she felt like she was going to explode. He knew she was getting close by the way he could feel her thighs tightening beside him and from the whimpers and moans he heard coming from above him, so he stopped altogether and kissed back up her body.

She caught her breath as best she could while being as worked up as she was. She then pulled his shirt off of him, running her hands up and down his chest and stomach, and he knew she was doing the same thing he had done a few moments ago. Her hands played with the button on his pants for a second before undoing them and pushing them down, followed by his boxers. Then, without warning, she flipped them over and kissed at his hipbones before taking him into her mouth slowly. He moaned. "God Rachel…" Her mouth moved up and down him, tongue swirling over the head while her hand moved down to massage his balls. He closed his eyes and let her have her turn remembering him, and right when he felt like he was going to fly off the edge, she stopped. He groaned. "Dammit baby…"

He flipped them back over and positioned himself, then entered into her slowly until he was in to the hilt. He realized he had never felt so close to someone than in this moment, and from the look in her eyes she felt it too, but neither of them would admit to the other. Keeping his eyes locked on hers, he pulled out and pushed back in, setting a slow rhythm. Her nails dug into his back as she kept him pulled impossibly close to her. His face was buried in her neck and he would occasionally place soft kisses there. Her breathy moans echoed in his ear, getting louder until he could feel her tightening up around him. He shifted his hips slightly, trying to hold back, to make it last as long as it could, and he knew she was doing the same. It could have been seconds, minutes, hours, but finally the sheer intensity of the situation got to both of them, and they climaxed together with a simultaneous moan of the other's name.

They came down from the high gradually, their limbs tangled, every inch of available skin pressed together. After both of them had caught their breath, he shifted slightly so that she could move. She sat up, and she had never looked more beautiful to him. Her bangs were plastered to her forehead with a thin layer of sweat, and her hair was the definition of bedroom hair, but she was still gorgeous. She got up and got dressed quickly, trying to make it less painful for herself, even though she knew it shouldn't be at all; he was just someone she was sleeping with, right? He sat up, only bothering to put his boxers back on, and watched as she composed herself as quickly as she could. When she moved to the door, he got up awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

"Well…" they both started, then chuckled nervously. "I guess this is goodbye, then," she said, putting a hand on his arm gently.

"Yeah… see you around then, maybe. Text me or something sometime; lemme know how you're doing and stuff I guess."

"Yeah… I will," she agreed, even though both of them knew it would probably never happen. "I… Bye, Noah." She kissed him softly on the corner of the mouth, and before he could get up the nerve to tell her not to leave, she was gone. He stared at the door for a minute, almost in disbelief, but really, he guessed he knew this would happen eventually. There was one thing he did know for sure though. He needed a drink.

* * *

A year. It had been an entire year since Puck and Rachel had said their goodbyes, but God knows he hadn't forgotten about her. Yeah, he had slept with other women, one of whom was currently his new "fb", but none of them were her. In his mind, he always pictured her when he was with another woman. Not that he'd let anybody else know that.

Noah had also realized that God has a sick sense of humor. His best friend Finn was getting married soon, and what did his fiancé's name happen to be? That's right. Rachel. He couldn't get away from her. Anytime Finn came around, wedding talk was sure to come up, and it just made him want to punch something every time they talked about it. At least he was finally going to meet her today. Then he could put a face that wasn't _hers_ with the name.

He sat on the couch at Matt's house, Mike to one side of him, Matt across the room, waiting for Finn to bring her over so she could be formally introduced. He was flipping through a magazine disinterestedly when he heard the door open.

"Guys?" He heard Finn call out.

"In here," Matt yelled back.

"Hey guys… this is my fiancé, Rachel. Please be nice. I'd rather you not scare her away," Finn laughed.

Noah didn't look up as he went through introducing her to Matt and Mike, and then he heard, "And this guy here has been my best friend since we were really little, Noah Puckerman."

"Hey Noah I'm…" He looked up and froze. He blinked a couple of times to make sure he wasn't seeing things, but he knew he wasn't because at that moment he saw all the color drain from her face as she realized. "…Noah…"

"Yeah. I know," he said, still in disbelief. _God really does have a sick sense of humor. _

"You guys know each other?" Finn looked confused as he watched the exchange.

She looked over at him. "Yeah…. Kind of."

Noah nodded. "Yeah… so can we have a minute to catch up privately? Like… in the kitchen?" And with that, he took her wrist and all but dragged her into the kitchen. She shot Finn an apologetic look as she was dragged away, shutting the door behind them. She looked at him impatiently, hand on her hip. "What?"

"What do you mean what? You didn't think it'd be a good idea to tell me your ex was my BEST FRIEND before we had sex?" Puck didn't know how to feel about this whole situation, but he knew he was slightly pissed off.

"Yeah, and how would I have fit that in there exactly? Oh God yes Noah more my ex is your best friend Finn please harder?" she questioned, irritated.

"I don't know! It just would've been a good thing to know before the fact! Now every time I'm with him I have to look at you and pretend that I don't know what you look like with your lips wrapped around my…"

She cut him off. "What does it even matter anyway Noah? It was over a long time ago. A year ago, in fact. And we both knew it was just a temporary arrangement anyhow."

He shook his head. "You were so oblivious to everything weren't you?" She looked at him like he had grown another head, so he ran his hands back through his Mohawk, sighed, and continued. "Did you know that the night you came over and broke it off that I was going to ask you out? Like on an actual date? I… I wanted more out of us than just sex. And then you got back together with him." He looked to the floor, trying not to show that he was upset.

She blinked a few times and bit her lip, processing this information. Then she sighed in defeat. "Fine, Noah, I'll admit it. You want to talk about oblivious? I wanted more from you since just about the beginning of our little arrangement, but I never thought I was going to get it. I thought it was just sex for you, like we had agreed on in the first place, and I didn't want to mess it up. So when Finn called me, I told him yes, that we could talk about it, and things just kind of went from there. And once we got back together I realized that I love him, Noah. I really do."

Noah wasn't so convinced. He quickly turned around and pinned her to the wall gently, his hands on her arms, his face only inches from hers. She looked up at him. "Noah please don't…"

He looked straight into her eyes and saw desire flicker in them for a brief second. "Does he make you feel like I did, Rachel? Is he what you really want?" He leaned in closer, whispering in her ear now. "Does he kiss you like I did? Does he know about that place behind your knee that makes you beg for more?" He reached down and grabbed her hip, pulling her closer to him. "Does he know you like it rough, that you like having your hair pulled and being bitten? Does he know how to make you scream like I know I still can?"

She swallowed, trying to ignore the sudden heat pulsating between her thighs, closed her eyes, and whispered almost too softly for him to hear, "No."

He smirked and pulled back from her, but kept her pinned to the wall. "I didn't think so."

"But he does put me first. He makes me feel wanted, and he treats me like a princess. With you, I felt like every inch of me was on fire anytime you touched me, like I was going to explode, and I never knew what was going to happen. There was so much passion with you that I can hardly think about it. With Finn, there's no spark, no fire, but I feel safe. Secure. And I know he loves me, like I love him. That may not be what I want, but it's what I need. It's what I don't think you could have given me, Noah. I'm sorry." And with that, she gently pushed him off of her and walked out of the kitchen, leaving him there stunned to watch her walk away, just like she had a year before.

He regained his composure and started to walk out of the kitchen, but a hand pulled him into the hallway before he could. He looked up and saw Matt, his face a mixture of confusion and anger. "You slept with her?"

Noah jerked his arm back. "How much did you hear, dude?"

"Enough. I went to the bathroom and when I came back I heard you arguing so I stopped in time to hear that you slept with Finn's fiancé!"

"It's not like that Matt. She wasn't his fiancée at the time. They weren't even together back then. It was like a year ago, and she ended it to be with him," Noah sighed. "And now it's too late to do anything about it."

"Don't you do anything to fuck up Finn's relationship. He's happy, and he deserves it."

"I'm not going to man. I wouldn't do that to him. I couldn't. So don't tell him, alright?" Noah turned and walked back into the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Matt called.

"I need a drink."

* * *

It was the day of the wedding, and Rachel was sitting in the dressing room, thinking. She had asked her bridesmaids to give her some time alone beforehand, and thankfully they had done so without question. It had really just begun to sink in that she was actually going to get married. To Finn. And she was happy with that, with him. But her mind began to wander, and she started to think about the events of the past two years and what might have happened if Noah had asked her on a date. A vision suddenly flashed across her mind. _A little dark haired, hazel eyed girl with her mother's smile and her father's knack for getting into—and out of—trouble ran across the yard to her daddy, and he scooped her up into his arms. Then Noah and their baby girl turned to her where she was sitting on their front porch, her belly too big for her to join in the horseplay. They smiled and waved, and Noah mouthed, 'I love you.'_

A tear came to her eye, and she quickly blotted it away, not wanting to ruin her makeup. Then she heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

It was Noah. Seeing as she had no one else, she had asked him to give her away. It may have been selfish of her to ask, but he had agreed without hesitation. "It's time."

She nodded and stood. His jaw dropped as he looked her up and down. "You look beautiful."

She walked over, took his hand, and looked up at him sadly with her big brown eyes. "I'm sorry."

He nodded understandingly. "I know."

"It could have been you."

"I know."

"I could have loved you."

"I could have loved you back."

"You could've been standing where Finn is now, waiting for me."

"I know."

She leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips for the last time, and then gave him a sad smile. "We could've been happy together. You and me, our own little world."

He shook his head. "No. It was your world baby. I just lived in it."


End file.
